Lets Make Out
by theweiszguy
Summary: Mira was truly a devil. Well, at least Natsu had a reason to kiss his mysterious blonde crush.


"Alright class, since we have a few minutes of class left you have time to work on your assignment for tonight." The professor addressed her class before taking a seat in her desk stacked with endless amounts of ungraded papers. The class groaned at the assignment, but some were pleased that they were given time to at least finish some of the assignment.

Natsu groaned, opening his calculus book full of unfinished assignments he never gotten around, or cared, to finish. He felt a tap on his shoulder but decided to ignore it and try to focus on the homework he had no idea how to do. Instead, his gaze went to the pretty blonde that sat a couple rows away from him.

She had just transferred to Magnolia University at the start of the semester and lucky for Natsu, was put in his math class. From day one, the pink haired male had looked at the blonde from time to time instead of listening to their professors pointless lectures. He couldn't help it though.

She was just so gosh damn pretty.

And the fact that she was so pretty prevented Natsu from building the courage to go up and at least say hi to her. He wanted to do it, craved to do it, but couldn't.

He was such a coward.

When the tapping happened again, the pink haired male turned in his small desk chair and glared at his dorm mate.

"What do you want Ice Princess?" He said lowly, trying not to let their strict teacher hear. Gray gave Natsu a teasing grin.

"I saw you looking at Lucy, again." Ah yes, the name of the beautiful blonde angel was Lucy. Natsu shook his head out of that thought.

"I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at the window, watching the clouds roll by is better than this stupid shit." Natsu muttered in denial hoping his best friend wouldn't see the light shade of pink on his cheeks.

Oh how wrong was he.

"Bullshit. You were so looking at her." Natsu began to grow slightly irritated even though his friend was saying the truth, Natsu was just in denial. When he was about to reply he was saved by the ringing of the bell.

At least for the time being, seeing as he did live with Gray after all. Natsu looked up and caught one last glance at the mysterious blonde and was surprised when she met his gaze. His onyx eyes caught her face flush and clutch her heavy book tighter to her busty chest while walking quicker out of the classroom.

Natsu thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"When are you gonna grow a pair and talk to her?" Gray asked as the duo began to make their way to the food hall for their dinner. Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his rose colored hair.

"I'm trying to, I really am. Its just difficult because shes so-"

"Pretty?" The taller male finished for him. Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah. I don't really have anything to say other than 'Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel and I stare at you through calculus class' I mean, who does that?"

"You apparently."

"You're not helping."  
"Never said I was trying to help."

"Shut up." Natsu grumbled before they made their way into the dining hall and grabbed their dinners and sat with their group of friends who were currently out of classes.

"Hello Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted when she seen her lovely Gray approach her.

"Hey Juvia, hey everyone." He replied to the group, taking an unoccupied seat next to Juvia. Natsu scooted in and took one next to Gajeel.

"Thank goodness classes are over for the week!" Levy gratefully said to the group of teens.

"You can say that again." Gajeel said taking a bite of his pizza slice. "Wheres the party at this weekend?"

"Is that all you think about is going out and drinking every weekend?" The short bookworm said to the male who was at least a foot taller than she was. He gave her a questioning look.

"So what if it is?"

"You need a new life, alcohol is bad for your mind development."  
"My brain is doing jus' fine. Besides you're one to talk ya hypocrite. Remind me again who was the Shrimp who got drunk and-"

"I told you to never repeat that!" She exclaimed, face turning dark red earning laughter from everyone currently at the table. When the laughter ceased, they seen a very tall and muscular male approach them.

"Hey Elfman, whats up?" Natsu greeted him scooting over so he could sit but he shook his head.

"Can't stay, have another class in five. I wouldn't be a man if I missed it!" He said pounding a fist into his chest. "Anyway, Mira, Lisanna and I are having a manly party this Saturday night. You guys in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Natsu answered for everyone.

"It was Mira's idea, but its a manly idea! She told me everyone bring a date to the party, I'm not sure why, but I bet its for a manly reason!" The tall white haired male gasped in horror. "I have two minutes to make it to my class, stay manly everyone!" He said before sprinting out the building leaving five very confused teens.

"Well, that was odd." Levy said breaking the awkward silence. Gray nodded.

"You can say that again."

"Gray-sama will be Juvia's date for the party!" The blue haired woman happily said clutching onto his arm. Gray laughed nervously.

"S-Sure Juvia. Just let go would ya?" Juvia didn't do as he wanted, but Gray didn't say anything else about her clinging to him.

"I wonder why we need dates." Natsu mumbled popping a chip into his mouth.  
"Well if Mira planned it there's definitely some match making going on." Levy replied with a sigh. "But I won't have a date."

"Course ya will Shrimp." Gajeel said after taking a sip of his beverage.

"Oh really, who?"

"Me." Levy's face turned red yet again.

"Y-You? You want to be my date?"

"Why not? I need a date, you need a date. Lets just make it easier on ourselves and go together." Levy was touched by the gesture, not missing the way his cheeks were tinted with a bit of pink on either side of them.

"I would love to be your date Gajeel." Levy said resting her head on his broad shoulder. He coughed through the awkwardness but snuck a hand around her petite waist and pulled her a little closer to him. Natsu watched the scene in disgust. He turned his head and looked back over to Juvia still clinging to Gray's arm for dear life and Gray seeming not to care.

"You guys make me sick." This made his two male friends chuckle.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a date yet." Gray said with amusement.

"Considering he told us about the party literally two minutes ago no I am not jealous." Natsu let out an exaggerated sigh. "But still, I don't know who to ask. I don't talk to many girls."

"Maybe if you looked between your legs and see that you had balls you'd talk to that one girl and you'd have a date."  
"What girl?" Levy questioned, even though it fell on deaf ears.

"He was staring at her the whole lecture today! I swear if he stared any harder her head was going to explode!"  
"What girl?" Levy interjected yet again, but was still ignored.

"I told you I was looking at the window damnit!"

"And I said what girl are you talking about damnit!" Levy yelled louder than the bickering trio finally earning their attention and receiving her answer.

"Theres a girl in our calculus class named Lucy, Flame Brain over here basically watches her every move during class." Levy started giggling, confusing the three boys who were engaged in the conversation. Juvia was too busy hanging onto Gray's arm to pay attention to anything.

"Whats so funny Shorty?" The long haired male asked his date, she finished her fits of giggles then started to explain.

"You guys are talking about Lu-chan right?" Natsu felt his heart racing faster.

"Lu-chan? Do you know her?" He asked hastily.

"Of course I do, shes my dorm mate." Natsu's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Why haven't you introduced us to her yet?!" Natsu shouted at the poor girl making Gajeel growl.

"I've been trying! But her schedule is packed up this semester so she really doesn't have a lot of free time. That and when shes not in class shes studying." Levy explained to the group.

"Sounds like shes perfect for you then, nerd." Gajeel teased making the short girl narrow her eyes.

"Keep saying things like that and you won't have a date Saturday."

"I'll shut up now." Gray roared out in laughter as Natsu made a whip sound.

"You guys aren't even officially dating and she has you wrapped around her little finger." The male next to him said.

"Shut your pie hole."  
"Anyways, Levy whats Lucy like?" Natsu asked genuinely interested in the girl. Levy smiled at him.

"I'll one up you Natsu, Lu-chan only has one class tomorrow and I'll use my amazing persuading skills to make her come to dinner so you can get to know her. How does that sound?" Natsu stomach did a somersault.

"You'd really do that?"

"Of course, Lu-chan is single after all. It might do you both some justice."

Natsu sighed a bit in relief at the fact she was single. "Oh my Mavis Levy thank you!." He realized the attention was on him after his sudden outburst so he coughed awkwardly. "I mean sure if you wanna do that it'd be cool."

"I'm outta here, come on Shrimp." Gajeel abruptly said getting up dragging the shorter woman behind him.

"Yeah I'm gonna go get some shut eye, I need to be one hundred percent tomorrow!" Natsu said full of confidence.

"You're just going to talk to her and ask her to be your date, not to marry her. So take it down a notch." His roommate replied getting up from the table with the blue haired woman still wrapped around his arm.

"It sure as hell feels like it." Natsu mumbled to himself walking out of the dining hall and to him dorm room.

Natsu looked at himself in the mirror a smile adorning his face.

Damn did he look good.

He was dressed in a nice red shirt with black lining along with his favorite pair of dark blue jeans. A knock on his door suddenly interrupted him.

"Yo Flame Brain you done checkin' yourself out yet?" He heard Gray shout through the door.

"Almost, give me about five more minutes to admire my looks and I'll be right out!" He sarcastically shouted back at him walking to go grab his wallet and cell phone from his bed stand. He walked over to his door and opened it and seen his room mate standing with his hands shoved inside his jean pockets.

"Ready to meet your dream girl?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey, wheres Lucy and Levy?" Natsu asked Gajeel who was sitting alone at their dinner table. He shrugged.

"Dunno. She texted me and said to go without her and that she'll be here soon." He casually said with a shrug. The two males just sat down and began to eat their food. Natsu foot was tapping the ground, extremely anxious.

"Would you quit!" Gajeel shouted in the pink haired mans face even though he was less than two feet away from him. "That shits annoying."

"I'm sorry I can't help it!" He said in defense. "What if I mess it up?"

"You're Natsu, of course you're going to mess it up somehow." Gray said popping a french fry into his mouth. Natsu slowly turned his head, eyes narrowing.

"I hate you."

"I love you too buddy." Gray replied sarcastically. "But seriously stop with the foot tapping. Its annoying."

"You're annoying."  
"Good come back what are we, in the fourth grade?" Natsu was about to make a remark but the most angelic sound came across his ears. He turned his head to the source of the sound and his heart dropped into his stomach.

It was her.

"Lu-chan this is Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. Guys, this is Lu-chan." Lucy's face flushed lightly.  
"Hello, its very nice to meet you all."

"Its nice to meet me too." Natsu said with a smile until he realized what he said which had the guys sitting next to them roar out in laughter. "I mean its uh, nice to meet you, not me of course I know who I am I mean, I'll shut up now." Natsu said looking down in his lap. Levy groaned and put her hand on her forehead and shook it while Lucy put her hand over her mouth and giggled uncontrollably. This sound made Natsu look at the blonde again.

"You're pretty funny." Lucy said with a small smile. His frown turned upward and was about to thank her until Gray interjected.

"Hes not funny, hes just stupid." Natsu whipped his head back to the dark haired male.

"I'm not stupid."

"Have you seen your grades?"

"Grades actually don't make up how intelligent a person is." Lucy interjected before an all out brawl started.

Natsu gave a toothy grin towards his best friend. "See? Told you." Gray chose to not respond and continued to eat his food. Natsu looked to Lucy seeing that she was still standing.

"You could sit down if you want." He said scooting over giving her room to sit. She happily took the offer and sat down close enough to him that their shoulders brushed against each other. She turned so her large brown eyes were gazing directly into his onyx ones. She gave Natsu a smile that made his heart rapidly beat.

"You're in my calc class, right?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah he is and he-" Gray was interrupted by a kick in the shin.

"Yeah I am." He quickly said acting as if nothing had happened.

"I thought you were, I was just making sure." She said still smiling.

"Yeah, its kind of hard to forget a guy with pink hair." He said keeping the conversation going ruffling a hand through his spiky mane.

"Is it natural?"

"One hundred percent." He replied a proud smile on his face.

"Thats really cool, I've never met someone with natural pink hair."

"And I've never met two people who've hit it off this well." The short woman said with a suggestive wink. The two teens broke their eye contact and blushed.

"Levy-chan!" The blonde said in embarrassment.

"Sorry Lu-chan, its the truth."

"Whats the truth?" The five teens turned their heads in the direction the new voice came from.

"What are you doing here Erza?" Natsu questioned. "I thought you had classes on Friday nights?"

"My professor didn't show up so everyone left." She gave a demanding stare towards the group. "Now, what is the truth?" Levy grinned wickedly.

"That Lu-chan and Natsu are hitting it off quite well."

"Oh I see." Erza stated calmly. "Is she your date for the Strauss's party?"

"What party?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu. He turned and gave her a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Ahh, theres a party this tomorrow that the Strauss siblings are throwing and they asked for us to bring a date…" Natsu said dragging out the sentence. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"And you wanted me to be your date?"

Natsu laughed nervously. "Yeah…" He could tell that sparked her temper a bit.  
"So the whole reason you wanted to talk to me was so you could just get a date for a stupid party?" The blonde questioned in an angry tone. Natsu's onyx eyes widened and shook his head violently.

"No! I- I've been wanting you to talk to you for a long time now." He shifted his gaze to the ground. "I just never really had the courage to talk to you." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "So when I heard about this party and that Levy was your roommate I thought it would be the perfect chance to finally get the to talk to you." He heard the beautiful woman next to him sigh and was slightly confused when her scowl turned into a small smile.

"Well if you put it that way…" She dragged out, her smile growing. "I guess I'll go to that party with you." Natsu had to fight every nerve in his body not to jump up and scream to the world.

"Okay cool, I'm pretty sure the party starts around tenish. So I'll pick you up around nineish?"

"Sounds great." She announced getting up out of her seat. Natsu frowned.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have a Saturday morning class and I need to study." She said still smiling. "We have that party to get to know each other more, right?"

He grinned. "Right."

"I'll come with you Lu-chan!" Levy spoke for the first time since Erza came.

"Why are you leaving Shrimp?" Gajeel complained not wanting the short female to leave. Levy huffed an amused breath.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lu-chan about tomorrow and help her study. Why? Gonna miss me?" She offered him a teasing grin.

"You're guys sexual tension is freaking me out, I'm outta here." Gray stated getting up and walking away not without a comment from Natsu.

"Say hi to Juvia for me Frost Bite!" Natsu snickered knowing exactly where his roommate was going. He even brushed it off when Gray flipped him the bird for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'll see you tomorrow Natsu." Lucy said giving him one last smile and wave before leaving with Levy. Natsu just continued to watch them leave.

"Well Salamander." Natsu turned his attention to his taller friend. "Looks like you need to get some bigger pants, I think you just grew some balls."

"I don't know whether I hate you or Gray more."

"Natsu-san this isn't your high school prom! Get your ass out here already!"

"Who the fuck invited you Sting!" Natsu said angrily stomping over to his closed door and swinging it open to reveal four males.

"Mirajane invited Yukino and I for your information." Sting said matter of factly. "And right now my girlfriend is waiting for me over there so hurry your ass up!" The pink haired man growled at him before closing the door behind him.

"Your lucky I have a date or I'd kick your sorry ass." Natsu said straightening up his black blazer. "A pretty cute date too."

"We know, Erza told us what went down yesterday." Jellal spoke up. "You almost got your balls kicked asking the only girl you've had hormonal feelings for out. Good for you."

"Does everyone here hate me or something?" Natsu groaned out causing his four so called friends to laugh behind him.

"Yeah basically." Gray said with a teasing grin. "I gotta go get Juvia, I'll just meet you guys at the party." He walked away before anyone could say anything.

"Good riddance." Natsu muttered to himself.

"Sting and myself are gonna go to the party as well since our girlfriends are already there." Jellal said speaking for him and the blonde haired man. "And I don't want to keep Erza waiting…"

"Just get lost already before the red haired devil decides to kill you." Gajeel said looking at the two with an annoyed stare, without another word they both left. The two males continued on the place they were suppose to meet their dates.

"Where are we suppose to meet them again?" Natsu asked feeling as if the two had walked around the small campus forever and a day now.

"The library." Gajeel bluntly replied. Natsu looked confused.

"We have a library?" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently. Your girl and my girl go to it a lot."

"Your girl?" The pink haired teen said with a smirk. "Finally realize your feelings?"

"Yeah it was about the time that you discovered you had some balls." Gajeel said with a gruff laugh. Natsu didn't like his comment that much.

"You son of a-"

"Natsu! Gajeel!" The two teens attention turned to the two girls currently waiting outside the library doors. They had to refrain their mouths from dropping.

Levy was dressed in a yellow tank top with green outlining the bottom of the shirt and the straps. It was complemented with white capris and brown sandals. Gajeel gulped before speaking.

"You clean up nice, Shrimp." Gajeel complemented the short girl who replied with a blush on her face.

"I can say the same thing to you."

"Wow…" Was all Natsu could get out when he looked at Lucy. She was wearing a light pink dress that came just above her knees and the collar of the dress came a little too low… showing a great deal of cleavage. Not that he was complaining, he just didn't want any other guy to see it.

"You look pretty wow yourself." Lucy replied to his comment on her outfit, the guy sure did know how to pull off skinny jeans.

"Ready to go?" Levy asked the three, lacing her fingers with her dates. They all nodded and proceeded to continue on their way to the Strauss's house. Seeing the couple in front of them holding hands and whispering to each other made Natsu feel like he wasn't being a good date since him and Lucy were just walking next to each other in a comfortable silence. Pushing his nerves aside, he decided to creep a little closer to the blonde, close enough to where their hands brushed each others. He didn't think she would notice because the touch was light, but she did, and it sent a spark shooting up her arm and a thousand questions running through her mind.

Did he want to hold her hand? She sort of wanted to hold his seeing her best friend holding her crushes hand. Would it be weird? They had just met after all. Taking a deep breath she took the chance and quickly slipped her hand into his. She didn't bother looking to see his expression, but when she felt him twist his hand enough to intertwine their fingers she knew she had done the right thing. She looked at him from the corner of her eye admiring the smile he had on his handsome face.

"So, who exactly are the Strauss siblings?" Lucy asked.

"They're three siblings, Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman Strauss. They host pretty wild parties." Natsu explained.

"What goes on at these wild parties?"

Natsu shrugged. "Lots of different things. Underage drinking, joint passing, pregnancies. Ya know stereotypical college party." He replied. "But Elfman said that it was Mira's idea for the party, so it could go anywhere."

Lucy whispered out her next question. "Do you do any of those things?"

Natsu was a bit shocked by her question. "You mean drink and smoke and stuff?"

She nodded her head.

"I mean.. I've drank and smoked a few times. Hooking up kind of isn't my thing." He said scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Lucy didn't know why she was relieved by his answer.

"Yeah he couldn't have slept with any girl until this point anyway, he just recently grew his balls." Gajeel interrupted their conversation with a laugh. Levy smacked him on the shoulder and scolded him for embarrassing Natsu in front of Lucy. The blonde looked over to her date and seen his face was the color of his hair. She squeezed his hand and offered a small smile. He gratefully squeezed her hand back but his face still remained pink.

His face finally receded in color as they approached the sibling's home.

"Welcome everyone!" Mirajane said in greeting as the four walked into the large living area. Lucy looked around, not really feeling the most comfortable around this sort of scene. There were people she seen around campus doing exactly what Natsu had told her earlier, drinking, smoking and looking as if babies were about to be made.

"Pretty cool huh Luce?" Natsu asked noticing she had been quiet for sometime.

Her face flushed, and awkwardly replied. "I guess, I've never really been around this type of stuff before." He looked shocked by her answer.

"Really?"  
She shook her head. "I grew up basically in isolation. My mom died when I was young and after that my dad went money hungry and worked non stop completely forgetting about me. So, I've never really learned how to make friends I guess." Natsu frowned at her answer.

"My parents died when I was pretty young too. Luckily for me Gramps found me and I grew up with these people."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you had people around."  
Natsu shrugged at her answer. "I am a pretty lucky guy, really can't complain 'bout to much. At least I was never alone." Natsu said bringing her over to an unoccupied couch, their hands still intertwined together. "If you let me, I can show you how it feels to not be alone." He finished sitting down with Lucy following soon after. Natsu let go of her hand to drape his muscular arm around his shoulder. Lucy cocked her head up to look at him with a smile.

"Okay."

"You two are just the cutest!" Mira squealed. Lisanna giggled, standing next to her boyfriend Bickslow.

"Who knew Natsu would actually get feelings for a girl?" The short white haired girl said to her sister. Elfman joined his sisters in their conversation, his girlfriend Evergreen following behind him.

"Having feelings is manly!" His girlfriend hit him on his shoulder.

"Not everything is manly you big goof."

"S-Shut up." Natsu grumbled, pulling Lucy slightly closer to him. His face turning a pinkish color for the umpteenth time that night.

"Well," Mira said looking around her living room. Everyone they had invited had showed up and with a date nonetheless. She looked over at the alcohol table, seeing Cana and Bacchus going at the beverages. Mira knew that they were going to get some action tonight, well everyone was going to get some action tonight.

They didn't call her a matchmaker for nothing.

"Alright everyone!" She called out in that sweet innocent voice of hers, catching everyone's attention. She walked over to the light switch and flipped it off. "Time for the real fun to begin." She stated in an innocent tone. Confused everyone eyed her as she walked over to Laxus who was sitting in a bean bag chair and flop down on his lap and instantly connected her lips to his. He was shocked to say the least, but not complaining as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and returning the kiss.

"This is a make-out party?!" Gray shouted voicing his concern, trying to ignore Juvia trying to pull his face down to his.

"Gray-sama kiss Juvia!" The bluenette proclaimed before succeeding in pulling Gray's face down to her lips. His eye's widened for a few seconds, before finally giving in to the temptations of her soft lips.

"What the fuck…" Natsu whispered, looking around seeing that everyone was making out with someone.

Well, everyone besides Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy audibly gulped, looking around and noticed the same thing. A new friend she had met in astronomy class was kissing blonde haired man, she thinks his name is Sting if she can remember correctly. She shifted her head and looked to her short best friend who was having her own heated make-out session with her long time crush Gajeel.

"Uh… Luce?" Lucy was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the pink haired man's voice.

"Y-Yeah?" She stuttered out, her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest as he felt him scoot closer to her.

"W-Well… I didn't know it was suppose to be this kind of party." He confessed, but oh my Mavis was he excited. He might get the chance to kiss her! If she lets him of course. "And were the only ones not doing anything…"

Lucy looked in his onyx eyes, seeing hope laced in his eyes. Was this even right? She had thousands of questions running through her mind. Her momma told her to never kiss a stranger, and Natsu was just that.

A stranger.

A stranger she wanted to kiss. Did that make her a bad person? She didn't know, but when she abruptly pressed her lips against his she couldn't help but think it felt so right.

Natsu couldn't believe it either. When he felt her soft lips on his, his mind went completely. All that it could register was the fact that the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on was currently kissing him while he was being a dumbass and not kissing back.

He decided to change that.

His mouth moved in perfect rhythm with hers while he slid his large hands down her perfect body and placed them on her wide hips. He easily picked her up and set her on his lap allowing both of them better access to each others mouths.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his slender neck, threading one of her hands through his pink mane of hair to make a better connection between their lips. She had to hold back a moan as she felt his warm tongue slide against her bottom lip which she hesitantly allowed him access to her mouth. She felt him explore every corner and crevice of her mouth, and she couldn't deny that she absolutely loved the way it felt.

Growing a bit of courage, she slid her tongue into his mouth earning a groan from the man. Their tongues battle for dominance, which Natsu easily won.

Lucy didn't know why it felt absolutely _right_ when she knew it was absolutely _wrong._

It seemed like hours upon hours of lips on lips and tongue wrestling before the lights flickered back on. Heavy breathing and pants were heard in the room, Mira looked around the room seeing flushed faces. "Did everyone have fun?" She asked as if a make-out party had just not happened.

Natsu still kept Lucy on his lap, giving her kisses from time to time. "Well," He grinned at her red face and heavy pants. "That was fun."

Lucy gave a breathless laugh. "Yeah, I guess it was."

"Looks like we didn't get to know each other in the way we both expected." He suddenly said, running a hand through her now frizzy hair. "How bout I take you out to dinner sometime? Then we can actually get to know each other on a personal instead of a physical level." Lucy smiled at his suggestion.

"You know Natsu? I'd really like that." She replied, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"But for now…" Natsu said in a sultry voice that made Lucy look up at him with knowing eyes. "How 'bout round two?"


End file.
